


Gettin' out of Dodge

by Burningchaos



Category: Roswell (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters I'd Like to See: Dean, Sam, Ava (Tess's dupe)<br/>The Prompt: Dean and Sam pick up Ava , hitching a ride on her way out of Roswell. They don't realize they have an alien in the car. Gen, het, no slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin' out of Dodge

“Jesus, Dean, watch where you're going.” Sam stared out the window, watching the rain beating faster and faster until it became a deluge obstructing their vision.

 

“Sam, seriously, what have I told you about that?” Dean looked toward his brother for a moment, grinning. “Relax little brother, I’ve driven in worse.”

 

“Fuck, Dean, look out?” Sam reached out and yanked the wheel to the left as the car started to drift toward the ditch. The car started to slide as Dean yanked the wheel around before sliding to a stop. “Shit.” Sam laid his head against the dash.

 

“Hey, is that…Sam, did you see something? Like …I don’t know…glowing.”

 

“Christ, Dean, I don’t know. If you can’t keep your eyes on the road, let me drive.” Sam was frustrated, tired, and truthfully bored. Things had been slow for the last week or so and Dean decided they needed a ‘vacation’. Yeah, alien town, aka crazyville aka Roswell N.M. Definitely Dean’s idea of a vacation. Blow up aliens, a fake plastic one in the ‘museum’, the weird guy working there and the even weirder owner. Oh, and the restaurant with the, oh so, brilliant menu from any movie with aliens. And to top it off, a couple of freaky teens staring at them wherever they went. Yeah, vacation my ass.

 

“Seriously, man, did you see something over there?” Dean got out of the car and walked toward the ditch. “Aw, shit. Sam, I need some help.” Sam watched Dean scramble down the side of the ditch and quickly followed. He looked up as the rain trickled off and thanked whatever god happened to be listening. Sam looked for his brother and in the dwindling light he saw a tiny girl covered in mud pushing Dean around.

 

“Hey, get ya hands off me, you ass. Can’t you fuckin' see where ya going? Hey, I said get off me. Man, back off.”

 

Dean stepped back holding up his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry. Damn, I should have watched where I was going.” Sam watched in awe as his brother apologized. Dean’s face was pinched and pale as he spoke and tried to help.

 

“Yeh, whateva. Can’t a body hitch a ride out of this shit town without bein’ assaulted? This town is whack. I fuckin’ hate this place.” Sam looked over the bank and watched a tiny girl with multi-colored blonde hair kick his brother one more time before picking up her bag. Sam held back a shout of laughter. The girl had to weigh all of a hundred and ten pounds and she was pushing Dean around. Dean reached down and rubbed his shin.

 

He looked the girl over as he reached the bottom. Dean had really fucked up this time. Her stockings and skirt were torn, and her lip was bleeding. Sam watched her struggle with her bag. “Here, let me take that for you.” Sam reached out and his fingers brushed hers as he took the strap. Pain lanced through his head with fire-like tendrils licking its way through his synapsis. Sam dropped to his knees and grabbed his head.

 

“Sam, fuck.” Dean was at his side holding him up, prying his fingers off his head, and holding his hand. He could hear Dean wincing with pain as he squeezed. _She was cornered. Her face panicked as she looked from left to right. He could feel her fear, not like in his other vision. This time he could eventaste the air around her. A ‘man’ held out his hand and an odd green light raced toward her. She flinched and raised her hand and the light bounced off ‘something’ in front of her. She moved to the side as a light hit the wall beside her. Her eyes closed for a moment and suddenly fire raced from her hands, her blue eyes now completely black. The men turned to ash after mere seconds of exposure._

 _  
_

Sam felt a cool hand rest on his forehead. He could feel something as a rhythmic throb started under where her hand lay. It soothed the pain leaving his mind at ease. He was completely pain free for the first time since his visions began.

 

Sam opened his eyes and saw Dean reaching into his jacket for the gun he kept there. “No, Dean, she's okay. Not a demon.”

 

The girl jerked her gaze away from Dean and the potential threat. She narrowed her stunningly blue eyes at him before speaking. “Not a demon? What the fuck? I’m Ava.” She jerked her chin toward them as she introduced herself.

 

“You healed me? How?”

 

“Sam that’s crazy…wait what did you see?” Dean was puzzled and grasping for a hold on the situation. Sam didn’t say anything; he wasn’t even sure how to explain what he’d seen. Dean shook him “Sam!”

 

“What? I’m fine!” He hadn’t meant to snap. “Hang on.” He looked at Ava. She seemed calm and almost resigned. “So, what are you?”

 

“No way, I ain’t tellin’ you shit. I fixed you, it was my fault, and all but that’s it. I’m walking.” Ava grabbed her bag and started to walk away. He hesitated a moment before shaking Dean off and rushing to catch up with her.

 

“I saw you in an alley being attacked. You set them on fire somehow.” Sam heard Dean shifting his stance as if ready for an attack.

 

Ava tossed her head and sighed. “Look, I ain’t from around here. If I was from Roswell I’d fit real good, ya know? I need to be gone, so get the fuck out of my way.”

 

“Wait!” Sam started to follow her, only to be stopped short by Dean.

 

“Let me.” Dean flashed him his wicked lady killer smile and he couldn’t help but wince. This wasn’t going to be pretty.

 

“Hey!” Dean shouted to Ava as he followed her. “Hey, could you at least look at me while I'm trying to talk to you? Geeze, way to hold a grudge.” Sam was startled by the humor in Dean’s voice. It wasn’t what he was expecting at all, but his brother always managed to surprise him.

 

Ava turned around, and even in the fading light the fury in her eyes was evident as they turned to a inky black. “Listen you, I’m gonna say it slow ‘cause you seem stupid.” Ava stood in front of Dean poking her finger into his chest with each word. “Leave me the fuck alone. You don’t wanna mess with me.”

 

Dean smiled from ear to ear and Sam just knew he was enjoying this now. He had a thing for women who didn’t just roll over for him when he smiled. Ava was certainly that. It figures Dean would get off on that, and for it to be right now. Yeah, that was Dean, talk about power issues.

 

Dean backed up, his smile wavered for a moment before he turned it up full force. “Look, Sammy saw something. I trust my brother. I don’t care if you're from Uranus. Let us help. We haven’t done aliens yet…”

 

Dean looked over at Sam, his eyes sparkling with humor. “We haven’t, have we???” Sam shook his head and stifled the laugh rattling to escape. He looked over at Ava and saw her fighting back a smile. Dean had done it.

 

“So, yeah, no aliens. So, I figure we're about due. Right, Sammy?”

 

Sam shook his head. “Yeah, Dean, you're right.”

 

Ava lost it and smiled. “You guys are whacked. Hard core whacked.”

 

“So, that’s a yes on letting us help?” Dean grunted as he caught the bag Ava hurled at him.

 

“Yeah, so where we goin'?” Ava looked at Sam as she spoke. “Cause he’s not drivin', right?”

  
“Oh, ow, that is just wrong…seriously, we got off on the wrong foot…” Dean trailed off as he struggled to follow behind them.

 

Sam turned and offered his brother a hand up. “Dean, give it a rest. At least she isn’t hitting you anymore.” He took the bag from Dean and headed toward the trunk.

 

“Dude, me, give up? Seriously, how are we even related? Cause 'give up' isn’t in my vocabulary.” Sam shook his head as Dean swaggered around the car. Leaving Roswell was going to be as bad as visiting. He'd barely finished his thought when Ava winked at him before she started ragging on Dean again, and he decided there was one advantage. Now it was two against one.


End file.
